one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Millia Rage vs D'Vorah
It's Match 14 in Round One of The Outsiders Tournament as Guilty Gear's assassin with lethal hair, Millia Rage (nominated by UTC Scrappy) takes on Mortal Kombat's insectoid Kytinn, D'vorah (nominated by John1Thousand)! Shoutout to MP999 and John1Thousand for the fabulous thumbnails!!!!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! For my friend John1Thousand's tournament, click here!!! The Interlude In a forest near a city The forest was quiet, for the most part. The occasional owl cooing, crickets chirping. In a rather bushy and grassy area of the forest, a blue wormhole emerged and spilled out a yellow-skinned woman with a dark hood. The woman stood up from the fall and hissed at her new surroundings. "Where-Where isss thisss??" The woman hissed, scaring off some sparrows that were perched on a nearby tree. Regardless to say, D'Vorah, the Kytinn Servant of new Outworld Emperor Kotal Kahn, was not pleased with her sudden emergence in a brand new world. The hive matriarch began scouting around, pushing aside grass and shrubbery as she did so. This could be Earth-Realm. Or the lush jungles in Outworld. D'Vorah pondered and sliced down a small tree with one of the insectoid limbs found in her back. The Kytinn has experienced travelling to other realms of existence before. However, this time, a sense of unfamiliarity and uncertainty burdened the bug woman, gradually increasing her irritation as she travelled around the forest, looking for other signs of life. Not too far away from D'Vorah In an area less condensed by grass and shrubbery, another blue wormhole emerged, this time spilling out a slim woman of average height onto a patch of orchids with a loud THUD, scaring off a family of chipmunks situated on a nearby hollowed out tree trunk laid on the forest floor. She was dressed in a white-blue blouse and equally coloured shoes. The woman didn't move an inch and just lay face-first on the flowers. Some nearby grass and bushes rustled and D'Vorah stepped through, slicing off a few tree branches along the way. "What isss thisss place?" She hissed and took a step forward before halting herself. Her eyes glanced down and saw the unconscious blond woman. D'Vorah raised an eyebrow out of irritation and a couple of her insectoid limbs popped out of her back. "Foolish woman. Prepare to be my hive's food for your insolence!" The limbs stabbed downwards... And were stopped when the woman's long hair suddenly shot up and wrapped themselves around the limbs, immobilizing them. The blond woman woke up. "Uhh... What happened...?" The blond woman spoke, lifting her set off the ground and standing up, clutching her head which rang with pain, as if she was hit by a hangover. D'Vorah was taken aback and tried to pry her insectoid limbs away, but the woman's extraordinarily, and surprisingly strong, hair held firm, keeping the limbs suspended mid-air. Millia Rage, the blond woman with the long and strong hair, glanced up and saw the struggle between the bug limbs and her own hair. The Russian assassin rose an eyebrow at the being that the limbs belonged to. "Who are you?" She asked and D'Vorah hissed before producing an insect on her left wrist and pointing it at the hair entangling her limbs. The bug sprayed an acid-like substance and almost dissolved Millia's hair had she tugged it away in time for the substance to land onto the dirt in to front of her. Sensing danger, Millia entered her fighting-stance. D'Vorah hissed and also entered a fighting-stance. "You will die for your igorance!" She hissed at Millia who shook her head in exasperation. "You first, monster." The Russian coldly spat back. The Melee ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?! LET'S GO!! (60 seconds) Another bug was produced on D'Vorah's wrist and she used it to spit out more of the acid-like substance. Millia spun to the side to dodge then several flowing strands of her hairs formed themselves into a giant spear which launched itself at the Kytinn. D'Vorah, shocked by the bizarre attack, hopped backwards to avoid being skewered. "You can use your hair as a weapon?" She hissed at Millia, who nodded, then rushed forward. D'Vorah's insectoid limbs emerged once again and stabbed at the assassin. Unfortunately for the bug matriarch, Millia dove downwards in a slide kick, avoiding the D'Vorah's ovipositors and striking hard at her ankles, stumbling her. Her hair formed into a pedestal, holding Millia up as she lifted her feet to double-kick the Kytinn in the jaw. The Russian assassin quickly spun like a screw, break-dancer style, and stood up to deliver several whipping attacks with her long, blonde hair. With an upwards whip-attack and a high-step kick, Millia sent D-Vorah up into the air. (50 seconds) Millia hopped up to meet her opponent and spun her entire body forward, her hair acting like a helicopter's propellers as they violently slashed at D'Vorah. "Take this!!" Millia said before flipping her body in a forward fashion and delivering a double-heel kick to the top of D'Vorah's head, sending her hurtling towards the ground. D'Vorah landed hard on her back. She stood herself up using her ovipositors and recovered enough to swat away Millia's hairpin which had taken the form of a golden Kunai. The Kunai hairpin returned to Millia's hands as she rushed forward. D'Vorah hissed then created a crimson-red insect out of her stomach which she then threw on the ground right as Millia would attack her with her hair, which were shaped like dual sword-blades. The red insect literally blew up in spray of acid and a swarm of ferocious wasps. Millia, interrupted in her attack, tried to wave away the wasps who were all relentlessly striking her. With her opponent distracted, D'Vorah produced yet another insect out of her stomach, this one a fat and slimy slug which fell to the forest floor and, despite it's insect type, rushed over to Millia and blew up in a spray of even more of the acid-like substance. (40 seconds) Pained and covered in sizzling acid, Millia couldn't stop an onslaught of ovipositors from D'Vorah as they sliced and stabbed at her. The Russian assassin stumbled back from the assault and was helpless as D'Vorah closed what little distance was in-between them and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. In the midst of it her combo, D'Vorah hopped into the air and slammed a couple of her ovipositors downwards at Millia, bouncing her into the air. D'Vorah touched down and continued her assault, swinging her insectoid limbs and keeping Millia airborne. She ended the combo by grabbed ahold of both of her opponent's legs and slamming her down. Her ovipositors stabbed down, however Millia rolled to the side and avoided certain death. (30 seconds) Millia stood up and leaned back to evade a slash from D'Vorah's left ovipositors. A large amount of her blond hair turned into the shape of blooming flower which blocked a punch from the Kytinn. The flower closed up, keeping D'Vorah in place as her right fist was now trapped in the confines of the Russian assassin's hair flower. Millia pulled her head head back, which in turn pulled her hair back, which in turn pulled D'Vorah in. Millia's hair, the strands that weren't shaped like a flower, formed into blades and stabbed at the bug matriarch, producing brand new wounds. A few stabs later and D'Vorah had had enough. Her fist managed to catch all of the hair-blades in swoop, shocking Millia. The Kytinn attempted to bite Millia with her jagged teeth, but the Russian assassin stepped to the side and her hair-flower let go of D'Vorah's right fist. This caused D'Vorah to stumble forward, face-first onto the dirt. (20 seconds) Millia placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "How predictable." She scoffed and formed her hairs into several axe-blades. They pulled back and then proceeded to swing downwards... Fatal mistake. All of D'Vorah's ovipositors emerged out of her back, covered in green poison and pierced through Millia's torso, halting her attack and catching off-guard. The Russian assassin spat out blood and her vision began to narrow. "This One also thinks you're predictable!" D'Vorah hissed out as she stood up and turned around to face her opponent, while still keeping her ovipositors embedded in Millia's body. The insectoid limbs eventually pulled themselves out of the blond woman's body. D'Vorah took a step forward and uppercutted Millia in the jaw, an x-ray revealing that it cracked her jawbone, then kicked her in the stomach, an x-ray revealing that it crushed three of her ribs. (10 seconds) Millia fell to her knees, barely able to keep herself alive. D'Vorah loomed over her menacingly, all of her ovipositors out of her back and aimed at the assassin. "Pay the price for your foolishness!" They stabbed downwards. At the same time, Millia noticed several strands of her blond hair lying on the floor, covered in dirt and/or acid. A blazing fire burned in Millia's eyes as her hair shot out and entangled the insectoid limbs, much to the Kytinn's surprise. Before she knew it, D'Vorah was flung high into the air. Millia recovered enough and began spinning, her hair, once again, acting like helicopter propellers and allowing her to ascend to meet her opponent. Once in level with D'Vorah, Millia's hair lashed out and completely covered the bug matriarch in a cocoon of hair. Millia pulled the cocoon in and hugged it as both her and her entangled opponent flipped and started to descend towards the ground, head-first. Knowing that this could possibly kill her, but also kill D'Vorah, Millia closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Both combatants crashed onto the ground, a massive cloud of dust and dirt waving off and blocking any view of what happened. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview The cloud of dust and dirt stayed for awhile, obscuring much of the battlefield. Only two shadows were visible through the cloud, one lying on their back and the other on their knees. In the dark room of the mysterious figure One of the many monitors inside the dark room is seen displaying the match between the assassin and Kytinn. Unfortunately for the shadowy figure, a dust cloud had obscured what the outcome of the match was. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." The figure spoke, red eyes narrowed in disappointment as they couldn't seem to find out who won or not. The figure didn't have to wait any longer however. Back at the forest The dust cloud gradually began to dissipate, revealing who was lying down in unconsciousness and who wa barely alive from Millia's final attack. The last of the dust vanished, revealing that it was Millia herself who was barely alive and D'Vorah to be the one knocked unconscious on the forest floor. Millia heaved heavily, her lungs on the brink of failing her. She desperately tried to think of something to keep her going, however it seemed too bleak and hopeless, at least for the moment. "Is this... It?", Millia weakly murmured, her voice almost failing her, "Is this... The end...?" Millia looked up to the sky, a look of despair on her face. It soon turned into one of acceptance, a small smile replacing the hopeless look on her face. I guess so... Heh. Never thought it would end this way... These were the last few words in the Russian assassin's mind as she slumped forward. "Goodbye..." Her mind went blank as she fell on her stomach onto the forest floor. Even dead, the smile remained on Millia's face, she seemed at ease at her fate, despite the cold cruelty of it all. Back i''n the dark room'' The figure rose an eyebrow. "Hold on now, I can't have my participants dying. Not while they still have so much to accomplish. And I can't have another draw, at least for Round One." The figure spoke. "(sigh)... Fine, I guess I'll have to do this again..." The figure shook it's head and then pressed a couple of buttons on a nearby panel. Back in the forest A purple aura surrounded the dead body of Millia Rage. It enveloped her and slowly her wounds began to disappear. A moment later and the aura disappeared. The Russian assassin's eyes shot open. On the summit of a mountain A grey-haired young man is seen taking a nap, his head rested on a smooth-surfaced pair of rocks. He snored peacefully in undisturbed sleep. A blue wormhole appeared just a distance away from the young man and spilled out another young man, one with black hair and with a Katana in hand, who fell onto the summit with a loud THUD. The grey-haired young man stirred from his slumber. The Result This melee's winner is... Millia Rage!! (Plays The Lily of Steel, Guilty Gear Xrd) Millia descends down from the air and onto the pedestal, several strands of her long hair formed into carefully-crafted roses and lilies. The Voting Millia Rage: 10 Votes D'Vorah: 5 Votes Millia Rage advances to Round Two!!!Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Fighters with a unique weapon Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees